Dokueki Kenshin
Dokueki Kenshin is a Kirigakure no Sato Genin. Appearance Kenshin is a bit tall for his age, standing at 5' 7" with hazel eyes, black shaggy hair with small bangs that extend over his face, and tan skin. He wears a black button-up jacket with matching pants, a white button-up flannel shirt, and black shoes. He keeps his weapons in a waist pack on his right hip and a black rapier and its sheath on his left hip. Personality Kenshin is a very warm but rather quiet individual. His quiet nature is due to the viewing of Tendou Kimimaro, and he seeks to imitate that silent yet grandiose presence. Due to his lack of family's approval on his choice of career, he does his best to keep a low profile and keep attention away from his family, lest they become more irritated. His quiet persona can also turn some people off, making him seem as being anti-social or impersonal. Other than that, though, he's a pretty normal guy. He's nice, funny, sympathetic, strong, and he's a good cook to boot. His greatest aspect, however, is his undying optimism; he will always look for the positive in any given situation (within the lines of realism, of course). History Kenshin's family was once proud of their warrior members; as of recently, however, that legacy has become a thorn in the family's side. Kenshin's father, Dokueki Meijin, intentionally botched a mission and sacrificed his life to save his comrades. Due to his failure, his family was scorned for his "foolish decision". Because of this scorn, Kenshin's family have pushed away everything shinobi, hoping to distance themselves from what they believe to be their greatest shame. Nevertheless, Kenshin entered the academy, much to the ire of his family. Kenshin does not share the sentiments of the rest of his family; in fact, he is proud that his father gave his life to protect his fellow shinobi in lieu of following a dogmatic code. Every day, students could watch Kenshin practicing after classes with his rapier. Still, not only was his family of no help to him whatsoever, but along with the scorn received by his fellow classmates for his father's deeds, he is intermittently plagued with random and strange nightmares. After going through half of the schooling program, Kenshin began to become discouraged and his performance in school began to falter. There was a certain point in which he considered dropping out of the academy and giving up on his goal of becoming a shinobi. Then, one day, he ran into a crowd that had split in two for one man. His name was Tendou Kimimaro... and he was one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Simply feeling his presence gave him the drive he needed to complete the academy training and graduate. He is currently waiting to be assigned to a sensei. Abilities Kenshin is skilled in the use of a rapier, a unique weapon of choice. He uses his proficiency with taijutsu and genjutsu to make a fighting style all his own. Quotes None so far.